


Collapse of Worlds

by ArtoriusIV



Series: A world of change [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it's mostly just the porn, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small lie, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Anglela, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtoriusIV/pseuds/ArtoriusIV
Summary: Moira comes to the hospital too visit a particular vampire for food and something else





	Collapse of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my Angela. A promise made months ago about how Moira would finally fuck Angela for your birthday, not forgotten, now fulfilled. I hope you enjoy.

Moira walks into the hospital again, the visitor entrance something that she has become rather used to. Angela wasn’t expecting her for another day or two, but that wasn’t going to stop her. She knew how much the vampire enjoyed her surprise visits, despite her minor complaints of them. She smiles at the receptionist. “Hi, I’m here for some blood work?” she says, “With Dr. Ziegler.” she explains, the nurse looks through the database “Um, you don’t have anything today?” she explains.  
  
“Oh, is there any chance she might be able to have an opening today? Even just a few minutes, I don’t mind waiting I don’t have any other plans today.” she says, flashing her a charming smile. Something she has gotten a lot of practice doing over the last few years, mostly for this exact reason. The receptionist sighs “I can put you in a room, and page her. You’ll probably be there for a few hours though.”  
  
Moira flashes her another grateful smile “That will do just fine, thank you so much.” she says, making her way down the hall, knowing exactly which room will be open. It’s the only room that is reserved for the angelic doctor; an irony that never fails to make her smile. She sits on the bed, and leans back, relaxing while she waits for her girlfriend to finish whatever important business she was attending to. Probably stitching up some poor fool who got into a bad accident.  
  
That poor fool had been her a few years ago, an accident she had gotten herself into, not paying enough attention to her surroundings, swerving to avoid a bird. Stupid and careless. Something she should regret. “Moira.” and the exasperated sigh that follows it tells her Angela has arrived. And somehow, she couldn’t find it in herself to feel the regret she should. After all, how can one regret something that led to something so wonderful.  
  
“And hello to you too Doctor Vampire.” a continuing joke, much to Angela’s dismay. The other staff members have betting pools on the reason why, the most common being that Angela has a penchant for hickeys. They wouldn’t be quite right, though, they also wouldn't be wrong about it. Not entirely, Angela does love to leave marks on her new human, though not often as noticeable, nor prominent as a hickey on the throat tends to be  
  
“I missed you, so I thought I would come to see you, surprise you. It’s been a week or two since you last fed, and I know how much you push yourself, how little you let yourself drink when you need it.” Moira continues, smiling at the blonde doctor. Angela sighs, looking at her girlfriend, the human she managed to fall in love with.  
  
“So you decided to come harass me at work Moira? Even after I’ve told you you need to stop?” she is obviously tired of the argument, but isn’t putting up much of an actual fight against her girlfriends surprise visit.  
  
Moira gives her a soft pout, something she knows Angela can’t resist, “You don’t mind that much dear, I just.... I worry about you, and you know that.” she says, her voice softer as she continues to look up at the doctor, who sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
“You know that’s cheating.” she says which elicits a giggle from her lover. She then leans over and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek, “I know, but, you’ve grown used to it.” she counters, leaning into her, relaxing against Angela, something Angela has learned she doesn’t let herself do often enough.  
  
Angela returns the kiss, holding Moira still against her, to be able to get her fill of Moira’s lips. “Yes, I am quite used to you cheating.” she purrs, feeling Moira shudder against her.  
  
Angela sighs in frustration, “You didn’t just come here for me to feed did you dear?” she asks, her voice having a stern edge to it that the doctor tends to avoid using with most people, and rarely in the hospital. Moira looks a little sheepish, despite the grin on behind it, “I had hoped that we could satisfy both at once? It is much easier to clean here then it is at home.” she explains, shifting into Angela’s lap.  
  
Angela shakes her head, pulling her girlfriend close to her chest, “Fine, BUT, it will have to wait until after my shift is over.” she says to which Moira only nods, feeling comfortable in her arms, relaxed from all the stress she put herself through.  
  
Angela smiles at her as she holds her, letting her finally relax, let go of her stress before she sighs, “I have to go back to work, you can wait here for me, and I will come deal with you when my shift is over.” she says. Despite the phrasing, the tone sends a thrill right through Moira  
  
“Of course, I’ll see if there is anything left in here from last time we used it that I can work on while I wait.” she says, already starting to sit up. Angela is disappointed, she had hoped that Moira would take the time to relax, but of course she won’t. She’s as much of a workaholic as Angela is, and getting either of them to relax is difficult. Probably part of why this has become the status quo for how they spend time together, despite having moved in with each other a few months back.  
  
Angela pulls Moira back kissing her deeply, “Fine, but don’t get to caught up in it. I want you waiting for me.” she growls, letting her eyes fade to her now natural eyes, something that makes Moira shudder whenever she gets to see, be on the receiving end of.  
  
It’s not often that Angela is willing to let her current, inhumanity, be shown to the younger, willing woman. And as so, Moira dives for her books as Angela leaves, starting to redraw the eyes that she saw, the way that they glowed, the lines in them. The one thing she was never going to be able to get right though was the colour. She might be able to match the intensity, sometimes, but never the colour.  
  
A wonderful deep red, akin to blood, but not that spilt fresh, nor of that that has had time to dry. But a moment from both, in equilibrium of fresh and dead blood. A color so unique, so odd that Moira had never thought it could be a colour until she first saw Angela. Even that day, Angela slipped, her eyes flashing as she took in the amount of blood covering the younger of the two. But never since then has she lost restraint, shown anything but utter control over her condition.  
  
It feels like but a moment, but Moira knows it has likely been 3 and a half hours (Angela unable to stop when her shift is over unless they usher her out) since Angela first left her. She is still hunched over her sketchbook, trying to get the angle of the eyes just right, but failing miserably now. She almost protests as her book starts to float out of her hands, before she realizes, that it is Angela taking the book from her.  
  
“I thought I made it very clear I wanted you _waiting_ for me darling.” she says, her tone deep, dark. It never fails to send shivers up the younger woman back. She tries to mount a counter argument, but those eyes, that unique colour only Angela can show her greets her and any use of her tongue instantly dies.  
  
“Hmm, it seems you have lost yourself again O’Deorain.” she taunts, a finger coming to trail along her neck, passing over the vein the nail catching on the raised flesh. Moira merely gulps and nods slowly, which gets Angela to laugh.  
  
“Did you want me to enjoy you first, or did you want to fill me first?” she asks, the implications, the meaning not lost on Moira, despite her meaning if she should eat before. “During?” she asks, voice small as she loses herself in the eyes of her lover. She knows that Angela _could_ be entrancing her of course, but she promised not to, that she wouldn’t do that to Moira. So instead the human lay there, trapped by the piercing gaze of the vampire, knowing that it was nothing other then her own libido, her own submission keeping her there.  
  
Angela laughs, deep and husky before she leans in and closes her eyes, lips capturing Moira’s, teeth catching on her lips and Moira can’t stop the moan, the arousal already burning through her entire body as she sat there, unable to do more then respond to Angela’s ministrations, bare as they are.  
  
“You should strip, it will make it more enjoyable for you.” the vampire taunts, smile evident in her voice, Moira confirming it when she finally pries her eyes open again. Moira is quick to do as asked, demanded in a suggestive tone being a more apt description. Clothes find themselves flung to who knows where, as she settles back into the bed, knowing that Angela loves to watch her.  
  
Her legs are spread just enough that Angela can make out the slight glint, the proof of her arousal right now while still hiding the prize, well the second prize, from the vampire. Moira can’t turn her head however to meet Angela’s gaze, the tutting from the elder making it obvious that this is unappreciated, the gentle pull of a single digit forcing her to make eye contact with the vampire. The gulp from Moira is the only sound to fill the room, that and the pounding of her heart.  
  
Angela leans in once more placing a gentle kiss against her lips, “You are always so enticing like this.” she says, breathes against Moira’s own lips. Moira shudders against the vampire, the chill of her hand against her cheek a pleasant feeling compared to how hot she’s feeling already. Something that experience says is only going to get worse before she is allowed to come.  
  
Angela, leans in again, though this time when she captures Moira’s lips with her own it is neither gentle nor chaste. Her tongue demanding entrance, dominating the space offered, taking everything from the scientist beside her. Moira moans once more, eyes glued shut as she tries to lean into Angela, trying to get any contact with her, which merely prompts her to end the kiss early, another disapproving sound leaving those lips  
  
“You will lay there, and you will do as told, am I clear?” She asks, entirely aware of the effect that it has on Moira, of the full body shudders that it will entice from her. True to it, Mario slams herself back into the bed with a whine. Needy, but submissive. Angela smiles at her as she continues to admire Moira.  
  
One cold hand causes her to gasp as it is placed upon her thigh, gently coaxing her legs to widen more, showing herself to Angela. Another needy whimper leaves her, but she has been told to wait, to submit, and that is what she is going to do. Her mind numb, blank of everything except Angela’s touch, of Angela’s words. Another gasp, as the other hand finds a breast, cupping it gently not yet driving her to insanity with need. No, the slow build, the constant state of need is what Angela craves from Moira.  
  
The gasp that leaves Moira when her nipple is finally touched, not even roughly, a mere graze from her digit, is music to Angela’s ear, “Oh hush dear, as much as I love your sounds, we wouldn’t want to lose this place now would you? Didn’t you say it was easier to clean after all?” and Moira nods, whimpering at the struggle. Trying to keep her moans under control. It is rather difficult as Angela’s hand keeps moving across her thighs, almost, so, tantalizingly close to where she is burning up.  
  
Another gasp, breaks unbidden from Moira as the fingers coil around, rolling her nipple, as she tries to hide, bury her face into Angela’s neck. Another tut from the doctor has her stilling, a whine before she settles back into the bed, letting the vampire have her way. “So good for me.” Angela whispers to Moira, her voice just beside her ear, the breath tickling her in a way that only Angela has managed to make sexy.  
  
More whining from Moira as Angela cups her sex, the cold contrasting with the heat so deliciously and Moira arcs into it, needing more, needing the contact, the friction. Angela’s hand however only follows her hips, staying just as close as it had been before she is slammed back into the bed. The strength hidden in the wiry muscles of the vampire astonishing to the scientist every time it is displayed to her.  
  
Gods, one of these times... her thoughts are interrupted once more however as she feels Angela’s hair tickling her abdomen, a single lick along her breast, lips latching onto her nipple. Once more Moira tries to arc into the contact, but the firm grip from Angela is keeping her locked there, unable to. The restraint only turns her on more. Only makes the need for Angela to take her, to use her, grow into a raging inferno, settling in her gut.  
  
She starts to let out a keening whine, before remembering she has to stay quiet, and bites her own tongue to do so. The taste of iron on her tongue, something she has grown used to, though it is usually shared with her, not from her own actions. Angela smiles at her, “Oh you are being so good.” she says, another pinch of her nipple as Moira can feel her hair trailing down her body, pooling against her thigh as a single digit starts to probe against her core. Another whine, higher in pitch and unable to be stopped escapes her.  
  
Angela shushes her gently, aware that it is difficult for the mortal beneath her. She keeps the pressure on Moira, keeping her hips pressed to the bed that she is laying on. She keeps feeling Moira’s muscles bunch beneath her, trying to fight her, trying to get more, more depth, more friction, more speed. More of Angela. It brings a smile to her face, a heat between her legs. A single digit continues to stir Moira, driving her crazy with need, whines escaping past the fist she has tried to use to gag herself with. Angela decides to take pity on her, and gently removes the hand from her, silencing her with her own lips.  
  
A second finger drives into Moira, her pace picking up as she starts to satisfy the mortal. As her wines escape only to be captured by the lips dominating her. The thrashing attempts from Moira stopped by the rock solid body pressed against her one side, the arm around her other, the fingers inside her. Unable to do anything other than take the pleasure being given to her.  
  
Angela leans back, and takes in the look before her. Her pace slows to truly admire Moira, her face scrunched as she focuses on trying to stay silent, a difficult task when Angela knows exactly where and how to touch her. The gasp that follows is mixed with arousal and pain as Angela finally takes Moira’s offer to feed, teeth digging into her thigh as she drinks deeply from the vein there, fingers resuming to piston.  
  
Moira’s mind completely blanks when the fangs puncture her, the pleasure from the pain on top of the effects from the vampires saliva making for a potent mix. That and her already mounting pleasure. She cries out, unaware of the sound itself even if she were able to stop it in any way. Angela lifts her head, a hand coming to cover the wound, a needy whine as Moira feels empty.  
  
However, it is quickly followed by another keen from her, as a tongue takes it’s place. Dragging itself across her, tasting her. When it finds her clit, she spasms, even Angela struggling to hold her entirely still as she does. A moment later Moira cries, her orgasm ripping through her as Angela brought the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Moira doesn’t even feel Angela latch onto her, again to start feeding once more, this time from much closer to the cunt she just ate out.  
  
Moira’s decent from her high is slow, lingering affair as a result, though the fingers re-entering her doesn’t help much either. It’s not even something she initially noticed with how wet she was, with how spent she was from the blood giving, and her first orgasm. It’s not long until Moira’s core is milking the digits within her again, pulsing around them trying to keep them in or out, neither know. Angela’s thumb finds Moira’s clit and her eyes roll back, scream escaping her lips unbidden as she is brought to a second orgasm.  
  
Angela finally lets go of the vein she had been feeding from, and gets up, licking her fingers clean as she lays herself against Moira. Holding the taller woman close to her. Moira hums as she curls into the touch, body slow as she does so though. It’s more like a flail of limbs to throw herself into Angela, hoping the latter can catch her.  
  
Angela chuckles, and kisses Moira’s forehead, “I am glad for this last treat.” she says, and that immediately brings Moira out of her stupor, the afterglow ruined, her submission forgotten. “What?!” she exclaims, “The last, what why? Do you need to move again? I can move with you. I have no reason to stay here.”  
  
The hurt in her voice is almost enough to get Angela to change her mind, to deviate from this path she knows she has to take. A shake of her head, “No Moira. You can’t come with me.” she says, trying to keep her from learning her true intentions. From understanding what the doctor is trying to do.  
  
Moira tries to sit up, but the combination of blood loss and overwhelming orgasms has her limbs refusing to operate properly. After her third failed attempt to get up, she lets out a yell of frustration, the sound carrying down the hall to where Angela has already started her escape from the scientist who loves her.


End file.
